


A Good Role-Model

by QuirkyFirst



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyFirst/pseuds/QuirkyFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Days of Future Past, Logan has no memories of the alternate timeline. Hence, he has no memory of the young girl he saved so many years prior. (Or so many years later?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Role-Model

Logan trotted down the stairs, a slight limp in his right leg. The previous day's mission had taken its toll on him. Still, it wasn't bad.

Turning at the end of the railing to face the long hallway, he pushed past a group of the senior jocks with their arm candies on their shoulders. The corner of his lips turned up in a sly smirk as each mascara-caked and glitterfied eyes followed him down the hall. Logan had never liked those jocks. They abused their powers to impress the ladies, (which, to be perfectly honest, he could relate to, though he would never admit it) and shouldered through the halls with as much pride as a kingdom of lions. So he tried to put them in their place as often as he could.

Charles had called him to his office to show him something important. He didn't know what, but the young man had sounded urgent. He pushed open the monstrous wooden doors with a finger, and walked in.

   "Charles, what did you want?"

Professor Xavier sat in his wheelchair with a small smirk on his face- an expression the young man commonly wore when pleased with himself. Which was often. Beside him, stood a little girl of about seven. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, and the heart of her face was framed with a white streak equally as long. Charles had a hand in her shoulder.

   "Logan!" The professor exclaimed with a smile. "I want you to meet the newest addition to our school."

"Your school."

"Right. Anyway, she's quite impressive. And I thought- well, you two would get along. Maybe set a good example for her."

Logan raised an eyebrow. What the heck was this guy on? "You think *I* will be able to set an example- a good one, no less- for a kid?" He suppressed a laugh- well, didn't 'suppress' it, exactly.

Charles looked him dead in the eyes, and gave him an odd look. Logan felt a chill down his spine.

"Yeah. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I had only one issue with DOFP. And that was that my favorite aspect of X-Men, Rouge and Logan's father/daughter relationship, never happened. However, what Hank said got me thinking. Most things that happened in the alternate timeline will still happen, though probably in a different way. So... what if Rouge and Logan met earlier?


End file.
